Gloria
Gloria Sato is a main character of Big City Greens. She is a barista at the cafe next to the Greens' house, who aspires to go to Paris, and often has to deal with Cricket's shenanigans, but soon they become friends and co-workers. Appearance Physical She’s a very tall, thin and slender young woman who has light purple skin, and blue hair. Attire She wears a pink t-shirt, purple pants, and black slip-on shoes. She also wears her hair in a ponytail. On special occasions (Paint Misbehavin' and Valentine's Dance) she'll dress up nicely. She has a red vest, a pinkish skirt, orange-brown sandals, yellow earrings and a black hair tie instead of her usual pink one for the art gallery. For the Valentine's dance, she wears pink dress, with a white lace in the middle, black heels, white earrings, and her usual pink hair tie. For the open mic night, she has a black sweater. In a photograph taken with her parents sometime before she left for Big City, she had a turquoise vest and jeans. Personality She is hardworking and gets irritated with the Greens when they mess up her cafe. Gloria can quickly lose her patience, especially when it has something to do with Cricket's shenanigans. However, she can stoop to Cricket and Tilly's level of childishness such as when she stole their critterballs out of spite and eventually started playing with them before almost getting fired by her boss ("Critterball Crisis"). Once Cricket begins to work at Big Coffee, she is still somewhat annoyed by his antics, but has developed something of an older sister attitude to the boy. Gloria dreams of making enough money so that she may see Paris, which she has a romantic view of to the point of Paris Syndrome and is why she doesn't want Cricket to jeopardize her dreams. She has an artistic side, as revealed in "Paint Misbehavin'", and has dabbled unsuccessfully in abstract art. She is also very stressed and uncertain. When she describes projecting her feelings in abstract art, she says that she has "Hopes and dreams and failures and insecurities and emptiness and loneliness and darkness and endless trying to no avail and dreams being crushed...", showing just how down and depressed she can get. History :Click here to view the history of '''Gloria'.'' Relationships Cricket Green At first, Gloria saw Cricket as nothing more than a transience; he messed up the coffee shop, was loud and annoying and he constantly bugged her ("Space Chicken", "Cricket Versus"). But, in "Critterball Crisis", things changed; after taking away his "Critterballs", Cricket tried to take them back, and a massive "Critterball" war takes place, which nearly loses Gloria her job. Cricket, having learned a bit about Gloria and her dream of going to Paris, realized the error of his ways, offers to pay the debt by working at Big Coffee. From then on, the two work together in Big Coffee. While they still butt heads, the two have grown fond of each other and have developed a sort of Little Brother Big Sister dynamic. In "Parade Day", Gloria is left by Cricket to deal with the busiest day of the year, but he comes back later and lets her get a break, realizing that they are dependent on each other. In "Paint Misbehavin'", the two discover they share a love for art (Cricket through doodles and Gloria through Abstract art) and try to use it to sell paintings. After Cricket betrays her for a place in a fancy art exhibit, Gloria goes over there to see him fail. Cricket fails, but then realizes that it only worked when the two worked together, and they finally team up. They get kicked out, but still enjoy themselves. In "Coffee Quest", Gloria is relieved that Cricket will finally leave Big Coffee, but to get there they must retrieve the last coffee bag in the city. While they undertake this dangerous quest, Gloria reveals to Cricket that she actually comes from the suburbs, and that she just wants to belong and be a city girl. After bonding in their quest, and realizing that they do enjoy working together, Gloria and Cricket mess up the café so that they can keep being a team. In "Valentine's Dance", Cricket bumped into Gloria after running away from his desires for Gabriella. After learning that she had a date, Cricket asked her what it felt like. Gloria's frightening description of what was going on through her mind was matching Cricket, who was scared of getting hurt by love. After she teased him, he ran off to hide. Later, Cricket, having had enough of his confusion, tries to turn on the sprinklers so that the dance will end. When Nancy and Gramma Alice stop him and demand an explanation, Cricket tells them of his fear of getting hurt by love, using Gloria as an example (who, having been spurned by Kevin, has dumped her head into the punch bowl). Cricket shows sympathy when he points out her sadness, sounding sad himself at her pain. Later, after being convinced to try to reach out, despite the potential pain, and being hurt all the same, Gloria and Cricket sit next to each other on the bleachers. After both acknowledge the others sadness with sympathy, Cricket offers for them to dance, Gloria accepts, and, after all the pain the evening has brought, the two finish it happily dancing and smiling at each other, perhaps realizing that the connection of love is not just a romantic one, but also a love between friends. Episodes Season 1 * "Space Chicken" * "Cricket Versus" (cameo) * "Mama Bird" * "Critterball Crisis" * "Parade Day" * "Family Legacy" (cameo) * "Paint Misbehavin" * "Homeshare Hoedown" * "Cricket's Shoes" * "Coffee Quest" * "Blood Moon" * "Cheap Snake" * "Hiya Henry" * "Valentine's Dance" * "Green Streets" (cameo) * "Skunked" Season 2 * "Cricket's Kapowie" * "Elevator Action" * "Green Christmas" * "Clubbed" * "Level Up" (non-speaking cameo) Foreign voice actors Gallery Trivia * Her main goal in life is to move to Paris; she has a model Eiffel Tower to remind her of it ("Critterball Crisis") * Her alarm tone is the French National Anthem ("Paint Misbehavin'") * She went to Art School for 4 years ("Paint Misbehavin'") * She, like Cricket, loves Parade Day, but she never got to see it because it is also the busiest day in Big City Coffee ("Parade Day") * She has a parakeet that doesn't love her ("Paint Misbehavin'", "Homeshare Hoedown") * She has been employee of the month 3 months in a row ever since Cricket started working there ("Cricket's Shoes") * She knows Taekwondo and took Youth Soccer ("Coffee Quest") * In the same episode, she revealed that was from the suburbs similar to how Cricket and his family came from countryside. *Gloria seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Ice Cream, as evidenced by her eating some in "Homeshare Hoedown" and her parrot telling Cricket that she ate a whole box in one sitting again in "Coffee Quest". * Her hatred to Cricket Green is somewhat similar to Squidward Tentacles's hatred to SpongeBob SquarePants in the series of the same name, though Gloria's hatred toward Cricket has waned over time. * She has the same voice actress as Sasha from Disney Channel's 2019 animated show Amphibia. * Gloria is somewhat similar to Candace from Disney Channel's 2007 animated show Phineas and Ferb and Lori from Nickelodeon's 2016 animated show The Loud House. es:Gloria id:Gloria Category:Characters Category:Female Category:G Category:Adults Category:Supporting Characters Category:Big City Residents Category:A-Z Category:A-Z Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Big City Greens